Gellert Grindelwald
|różdżka = * 15 cali, brzoza, włos testrala * Czarna Różdżka |przynależność = Durmstrang |aktor = * Jamie Campbell Bower * Johnny Depp * Michael Byrne * Stanisław Brudny * Piotr Bajor |krew = Czysta lub półkrwiDo Durmstrangu nie byli przyjmowani osoby pochodzenia mugolskiego, a także jego ciocia była czarownicą |tytuł = Czarnoksiężnik }} Gellert Grindelwald (ur. 1883, zm. 1998) — wielki czarnoksiężnik nieznanego statusu krwi, działający w pierwszej połowie XX wieku. Dawny przyjaciel Albusa Dumbledore'a, którego poznał podczas pobytu u swojej ciotki Bathildy Bagshot w Dolinie Godryka. To on ukradł Czarną Różdżkę Gregorowiczowi. Utracił ją podczas pojedynku z Albusem w 1945 roku. Opis Grindelwald jest znany w świecie czarodziejów jako drugi Najniebezpieczniejszy czarnoksiężnik wszech czasów (po odebraniu mu zaszczytnego pierwszego miejsca przez Toma Riddle'a znanego pod imieniem Lord Voldemort), chociaż podobno u szczytu swej potęgi Gellert władał mocami, o których Czarny Pan mógł tylko marzyć. Cieszący się złą sławą czarodziej jest opisywany jako przystojny młodzieniec z sięgającymi ramion blond włosami. Jednak po wieloletnim pobycie we własnym więzieniu Nurmengardzie, stał się cherlawym, bezzębnym starcem. W filmie Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak znaleźć jest mężczyzną o bladej cerze z białą czupryną, krótkim wąsem i różnobarwnymi oczami – białym i czarnym. Pochodzenie Nie wiadomo nic o miejscu narodzin Gellerta Grindelwalda. Istnieje jednak prawdopodobieństwo, że Gellert pochodzi z Europy Wschodniej lub Centralnej, gdyż tam w późniejszych czasach zaczął siać terror. Mógł też urodzić się na Węgrzech, na co wskazywałoby jego imię. Biografia thumb|left|323x323px|Gellert Grindelwald w czasach szkolnych Wczesne życie Urodził się około 1883 roku. Uczył się w Instytutucie Magii Durmstrangu, w której doskonalił się w różnych dziedzinach magii. Był ekstremalnie utalentowanym czarodziejem, który posiadał atrakcyjną i ujmującą osobowość, z czego wiązała się jego „wesoła” i „dzika” mentalność. Natychmiast poczuł zamiłowanie do przedmiotu Czarnej magii. Chętnie interesował się historią, wiedzą, silną mistyką i magicznymi artefaktami. Stał się fascynatem Insygnii Śmierci. Temat ten, zafascynował go, do momentu symbolu Starożytnych run, jako jego własny znak, grawerował go na ścianach Durmstrangu, aż do jego odejścia. Aberforth, młodszy brat Albusa, nie zgadzał się na te plany, gdyż bał się, że wiedzeni wielkimi ambicjami porzucą schorowaną siostrę Albusa, Arianę. Grindelwald oskarżał Aberfortha o to, że jest ślepy i twierdził, iż nie trzeba będzie ukrywać Ariany, gdy czarodzieje zapanują nad światem. Punktem kulminacyjnym sporu był pojedynek pomiędzy Aberforthem, Albusem i Gellertem, w której jeden z nich przypadkiem zabił Arianę. Grindelwald uciekł, bojąc się kary. Wtedy Albus zerwał z nim wszelkie kontakty. Dalsze poczynania Gellerta thumb|Fotografia przedstawiająca Gellerta Gellertowi udało się zdobyć jedno Insygnium – Czarną Różdżkę. Został mistrzem tego legendarnego przedmiotu, kradnąc ją jej poprzedniemu właścicielowi – wytwórcy różdżek – Gregorowiczowi. Dzięki mocy różdżki, czarnoksiężnik zabił wiele osób, co mocno dotknęło wielu studentów Durmstrangu, np. Wiktora Kruma, którego dziadek stał się jedną z ofiar. W wyniku tego, w szkole nie jest zbyt dobrze przyjmowane nic, co jest związane z tym czarnoksiężnikiem (także symbol Insygniów Śmierci, który przez wielu jest nazywany Znakiem Grindelwalda). Nie wiadomo co Gellert zrobił ze swoją starą różdżką po zdobyciu Berła Śmierci. Grindelwald po zdobyciu Czarnej Różdżki stał się niezwyciężony. Siał spustoszenie w wielu krajach. Jego rewolucyjne dążenia zebrały międzynarodową uwagę, a w dodatku zostały odnotowane w wielu czarodziejskich gazetach, w tym amerykańskich. W 1926 prezydent MACUSY, Serafina Picquery, była zaniepokojona poczynaniami Grindelwalda. W tajemnicy przed całym światem zinfiltrował amerykańskie ministerstwo magii. Przyjął tożsamość Perciwala Gravesa, aurora, prawej ręki Serafiny. Grindelwald wierzył, że tajemnicze ataki występujące w Nowym Jorku to sprawka potężnego Obskurodziciela , dzięki któremu miałby większe szanse w dominacji nad światem. Używając swojej tajnej tożsamości, Grindelwald wszedł w regularny kontakt z Credence'em Barebone'em, który według Grindelwalda był w jakiś sposób powiązany z Obskurodzicielem poprzez wizję jaką zobaczył. Wierząc że Credence był charłakiem z sierocińca, Gellert zaczął manipulować chłopaka aby pomógł mu znaleźć Obskurodziciela. W zamian obiecał, iż ochroni Credence'a przed jego okrutną przybraną matką, Mary Lou, oraz że nauczy go magii. thumb|left W tym samym czasie, Grindelwald (jako Graves) aresztował Newta Skamandera, którego kilka zaginionych zwierząt było uważane przez MACUSĘ jako źródło ataków Obskurodziciela. W czasie przesłuchania Newta, Gellert odkrył w walizce młodzieńca Obskurusa, którego Brytyjczyk złapał w Sudanie. Chcąc ukryć ślady, skazał Newta i Porpentynę Goldstein, która według Grindelwalda pomagała Newtowi, na śmierć. Zaraz po ucieczce dwójki, odwiedził Credence'a, ponieważ jego matka została zabita przez Obskurodziciela. Grindelwald, sądząc że młodsza siostra Credence'a, Modesty, jest Obskurodzicielką, oznajmił chłopakowi że jest beztalenciem i nie ma z niego żadnego pożytku. To zdenerwowało Credence'a do tego stopnia, aż ujawnił się jako Obskurodziciel, ku niespodziance Gellerta. Grindelwald zaczął zapewniać młodzieńca że nie musi się już niczego bać i żeby wstąpił w jego szeregi, ale to zdenerwowało Credence'a do tego stopnia że zaczął demolować miasto. Po śmierci Obskurodziciela z rąk aurorów, Grindelwald został zatrzymany przez Newta, który używając zaklęcia Revelio ujawnił prawdziwą tożsamość czarnoksiężnika. Mimo swojego łatwego zatrzymania, Grindelwald był zdolny do ucieczki z rąk swoich oprawców i uciec ze Stanów Zjednoczonych, prawdopodobnie kończąc we Francji. Walka z Dumbledore'em Albus Dumbledore przez wiele lat odkładał ponowne spotkanie z Gellertem, gdyż bał się stanąć twarzą w twarz z faktem śmierci siostry oraz tego, że to on mógł być tym, który przypadkowo doprowadził do jej śmierci. Obaj czarodzieje byli mistrzami magii, a ci, którzy widzieli ich pojedynek, twierdzą, że żaden inny nie mógłby się z nimi równać. Grindelwald, który posiadał wtedy Czarną Różdżkę (uważaną za niezwyciężoną), przegrał z Dumbledore'em. Wtedy dawny przyjaciel odebrał czarnoksiężnikowi Insygnium. Dla większego dobra thumb|270px|Twierdza Nurmengard Dla większego dobra to hasło, które miało usprawiedliwiać poczynania Gellerta Grindelwalda w dążeniu do władzy. Pomysłodawcą sloganu był najprawdopodobniej dawny przyjaciel czarnoksiężnika – Albus Dumbledore. Hermiona Granger powiedziała Harry'emu Potterowi, że hasło to zostało wyryte nad wejściem do Nurmengardu. Armia Gellerta Nie ma żadnych informacji o osobach przynależących do armii tego właśnie czarnoksiężnika. Mogli to być zarówno czarodzieje i czarownice, jak i różne potwory (np. olbrzymy, inferiusy). Po upadku Grindelwalda w 1945 roku, prawdopodobnie zostali wyłapani przez aurorów lub przez nich zabici. Niektórym być może udało się uniknąć kary i uciec. Grindelwald w Nurmengardzie thumb|left|Grindelwald uwięziony w Nurmengardzie Po pojedynku czarnoksiężnik trafił do więzienia, które sam wybudował dla swoich wrogów. Przebywał tam latami uwięziony w najwyższej wieży mrocznej twierdzy. W marcu 1998 roku złożył mu wizytę sam Lord Voldemort, poszukujący Czarnej Różdżki. Gellert jednak przyznał, że nie boi się Riddle'a i nie zdradził mu swoich informacji. Jednym słowem nie wydał przyjaciela Albusa. Czarny Pan w napadzie furii zabił Grindelwalda. W rozmowie z Harrym, Albus Dumbledore przyznał, że jego dawny przyjaciel pod koniec życia zaczął odczuwać skruchę. Relacje Albus Dumbledore thumb|Albus Dumbledore z Grindelwaldem|168x168px left|thumb|183x183px|Albus widzący Grindelwalda w [[Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp|Zwierciadle Ain Eingarp]] Obaj chłopcy poznali się w Dolinie Godryka. Byli bardzo sprytni, inteligentni oraz ambitni, nic więc dziwnego, że tak dobrze się rozumieli. Grindelwald wraz z Albusem postanowili wyruszyć na wspólne poszukiwania Insygniów Śmierci. Jak mówiła Bathilda Bagshot, młodzieńcy ciągle rozprawiali o swoich wielkich planach i do głów przychodziły im coraz to nowe pomysły. W pewnym momencie ich przyjaźni, Dumbledore zaczął zauważać drzemiące w Gellercie zło, które ostatecznie ujawniło się podczas kłótni, w której zginęła Ariana. Wtedy czarnoksiężnik uciekł, a Albus nie szukał z nim więcej kontaktu. Po kilkunastu latach doszło między nimi do legendarnego pojedynku, w którym zwyciężył Dumbledore. Po zakończeniu serii Rowling przyznała, że Dumbledore był zakochany w Gellercie. Bathilda Bagshot Ciotka zawsze bardzo lubiła Gellerta. Była dla niego miła i z ochotą przyjmowała go w swoim domu. To właśnie Bathilda zapoznała Grindelwalda z Albusem. Nigdy nie brała na poważnie planów dwójki przyjaciół. W wywiadzie dla Rity Skeeter powiedziała, że nie obchodzi ją kim Gellert stał się później, ale dla niej zawsze był czarującym chłopcem. W jej domu było kilka starych fotografii Grindelwalda. Aberforth Dumbledore Aberforth nigdy nie lubił Gellerta Grindelwalda. Uważał, że czarnoksiężnik próbuje odsunąć Albusa od rodziny, a w szczególności od niezrównoważonej siostry Ariany. Doszło między nimi do kłótni na tym tle. Grindelwald rzucił zaklęcie Cruciatus na młodszego brata swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Albus próbował powstrzymać Gellerta, a spór przerodził się w prawdziwy pojedynek. Podczas walki, jedno z zaklęć zabiło Arianę, a Grindelwald pospiesznie opuścił Dolinę Godryka. Mykew Gregorowicz thumb|left|300px|Gellert kradnie Czarną Różdżkę Grindelwald prawdopodobnie zakupił swoją pierwszą różdżkę właśnie w sklepie Gregorowicza, jednak nie jest to potwierdzona informacja. Po latach czarnoksiężnik dowiedział się, że wytwórca różdżek posiada różdżkę o niespotykanej mocy, nawet sam się tym chwalił. Gellert postanowił odebrać Czarną Różdżkę Gregorowiczowi, oszałamiając go (nie zabijając!) w jego pracowni. Istnieją dwie opcje. Pierwsza, że Mykew naprawdę nie wiedział kto ukradł mu Berło Śmierci, a druga, że wytwórca rozpoznał Grindelwalda, lecz nie chciał powiedzieć o tym Czarnemu Panu, aby tak potężny przedmiot magiczny nie dostał się w jego ręce. Lord Voldemort thumb|280px|Voldemort rozmawia z Grindelwaldem Poszukując Czarnej Różdżki, Tom Marvolo Riddle odwiedził Gellerta w Nurmengardzie. Grindelwald uważał, że Voldemort nie rozumie wielu rzeczy i nie zdradził mu położenia jednego z trzech Insygniów. Czarny Pan w napadzie furii zabił Gellerta Grindelwalda, rzucając na niego Zaklęcie Uśmiercające. Wiktor Krum Znany na całym, czarodziejskim świecie szukający nienawidził Gellerta Grindelwalda. Uważał, że ubił on wielu ludzi, w tym jego własnego dziadka. Krum był agresywny wobec osób które w jakikolwiek sposób wiązały się z tzw. Znakiem Grindelwalda (symbolem Insygniów Śmierci). Jedną z takich osób był Ksenofilius Lovegood. Harry Potter thumb|left|Zdjęcie w domu Bathildy Bagshot Harry Potter nigdy nie spotkał Gellerta Grindelwalda. Jednak niejednokrotnie natknął się na jego nazwisko np. na odwrocie karty Albusa Dumbledore'a. Widział go również w dwóch wizjach. W pierwszej dotyczącej kradzieży Czarnej Różdżki z pracowni Gregorowicza, a w drugiej zaś dotyczącej poszukiwań legendarnego Insygnium przez Voldemorta, podczas których odwiedza on Grindelwalda w więzieniu, gdzie zabija go w napadzie furii. Trudno określić jakie zdanie miał o czarnoksiężniku Harry. W rozmowie z Dumbledore'em, wysunął teorię dotyczącą tego, że Gellert chciał powstrzymać Riddle'a przed zbezczeszczeniem grobu Albusa. Credence Barebone Grindelwald, podczas fałszywego okazywania uczucia do Credence'a w celu znalezienia u niego obskurusa, za bardzo nie opiekował się nim i oschle odrzucił go na bok, gdy myślał, że osiągnął swój cel. Gdy okazało się, że Credence był obskurusem, Grindelwald był zaskoczony i próbował, aby Credence naraził całą społeczność czarodziei w Ameryce Północnej oraz stworzył broń przeciwko Dumbledore'owi. Newton Skamander thumb|212x212px|Grindelwald przesłuchuje Skamandera pod postacią [[Perciwal Graves|Perciwala Gravesa]] Potężny czarodziej, w przebraniu jako Perciwal Graves, spotkał utalentowanego magizoologa w Nowym Jorku w 1926 roku. Grindelwald zainteresował się, dlaczego Dumbledore lubił Newta. Prawdopodobnie nie traktował umiejętności i przekonań Newta poważnie, przez co był ciekawy, jak ten mógł przyciągnąć do siebie tak wielkiego czarodzieja. Ostatecznie uczynił jednak wszystko, aby obarczyć Skamandera winą za ofiary obskurodziciela, a także kazał go stracić, choć niechętnie. Wyjawił także Tinie Goldstein, że Newton został wydalony z Hogwartu, gdyż nieomal zabił ucznia w wypadku z udziałem Magicznych stworzeń. Gdy Newt pokrzyżował plany Grindelwalda, by zdobyć Credence'a Barebone'a, Grindelwald porzucił wszelkie pozory i zaciekle zaatakował Newta, pojedynkując się z nim a nawet torturując go błyskawicami. Newt doprowadził do pojmania Grindelwalda przy użyciu Pikującego licha i ujawnił swoją prawdziwą tożsamość MACUSA. Umiejętności magiczne Grindelwald był bardzo zdolnym czarodziejem. Już w wieku szesnastu lat rzucał Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne. Umiał także znakomicie się ukryć używając Zaklęcia Zwodzącego. Prawdopodobnie był także bardzo dobry w oklumencji, gdyż Lord Voldemort nie mógł odczytać jego myśli. * [[Czarna magia|'Czarna magia']]: był wyjątkowo utalentowany w tej dziedzinie, posiadał nawet do tego pasję od młodzieńczych lat. Gdy tylko stał się studentem Durmstrangu, jego eksperymenty na lekcjach był bardzo niebezpieczne, prawie nawet śmiertelne; ostatecznie jego pokręcone eksperymenty stały się zbyt niebezpieczne nawet dla tolerancyjnego spojrzenia Durmstrangu na czarną magię. W wieku 17 lat, potrafił wyczarować silnego Cruciatusa, który był jednym z trzech Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. Do czasu, gdy stał się dorosły, był powszechnie uznawany za najpotężniejszego praktykującego czarną magią w historii. * [[Transmutacja|'Transmutacja']]: odznaczał się biegłością w tej dziedzinie, jego umiejętności i wiedza w obszarze transfiguracji ludzi w rzeczy oraz zwierzęta, była wystarczająca, żeby przekształcić siebie samego w dokładną kopię Perciwala Gravesa. * [[Teleportacja|'Teleportacja']]: jako najstarszy czarodziej, był w stanie teleportować się. Jednak jest zdolny, do teleportowania się z większą szybkością i precyzją, pozwalającą mu unikać ataki przemocy obskurusa Credence'a. * [[Zaklęcia |'Zaklęcia']]: Grindelwald był ekstremalnie utalentowany w tej dziedzinie. Albus Dumbledore twierdził, że w wieku 17 lat, potrafił rzucać Zaklęcie Kameleona wystarczająco silnie, by skutecznie się oddać niewidzialnej przemianie, bez potrzeby użycia Peleryny-niewidki. * [[Historia magii|'Historia magii']]: Gellert posiadał doskonałą wiedzę na temat magicznej historii i wiedzę na temat szczególnej specjalizacji w jej częściach, które dotyczyły potężnych, magicznych artefaktów takich jak Insygnia Śmierci i nauki o różdżkach. Na przykład, wiedział, że Ignotus Peverell właściciel Peleryny-niewidki spoczywał w Dolinie Godryka. * [[Wróżbiarstwo|'Wróżbiarstwo']]: Grindelwald był jasnowidzem. Miał wizję o istnieniu silnego obskurusa połączonego z Credence'em Barebone'em. Jednak, nie jest on ekspertem w tej magicznej dziedzinie, gdyż początkowo źle zinterpretował wizję, wierzącą, że Credence, mógł go prowadzić do dziecka. * Intelektualny geniusz: Grindelwald był nie tylko świetnym czarodziejem, ale był również niesamowicie inteligentny. Uważano, że był na tym samym poziomie intelektualnym, co Albus Dumbledore, który został uznany za najlepszego ucznia w historii Hogwartu. Dobytek [[Łańcuszek z symbolem Insygniów Śmierci|'Łańcuszek z symbolem Insygniów Śmierci']]: posiadał naszyjnik z wisiorkiem ze znakiem Insygnii Śmierci, który dał dla Credence'a Barebone'a, ten za to mógł przywołać Gallerta poprzez jego dotknięcie. [[Różdżka Gellerta Grindelwalda|'Różdżka Gellerta Grindelwalda']]: oryginalna różdżka Gallerta, w znacznej mierze używana przez niego do trwałego rzeźbienia symbolu Insygnii Śmierci w ścianę Instytutu Magii Durmstrangu, później używana w trójdrożnym pojedynku między samym sobą, Albusem Dumbledorem i Aberforthem Dumbledorem. [[Różdżka Perciwala Gravesa|'Różdżka Perciwala Gravesa']]:' '''podczas infiltracji MACUSA w przebraniu Perciwala Gravesa, Grindelwald dzierżył różdżkę Gravesa przeciwko wielu pracownikom MACUSA. Nie wiadomo jak dokładnie ją zdobył, ani jak opanował. [[Czarna Różdżka|'Czarna Różdżka']]: dzierżył ją, była to najpotężniejsza różdżka, jaka tylko istniała. Znana była jako ''Różdżka przeznaczenia, była jedną z Insygniów Śmiercii. Osiągnęła sukces w tej dziedzinie, po oszołomieniu Mykewa Gregorowicza, lecz Grindelwald ostatecznie stracił ją w trakcie legendarnego pojedynku z Albusem Dumbledorem. Etymologia 150px|right * Imię Gellert jest węgierskim odpowiednikiem imienia Gerard, pochodzącego od germańskiego ger (włócznia) oraz hard (wytrzymały). * Święty Gellert był włoskim misjonarzem i męczennikiem, niegdyś pracującym na Węgrzech. * Grindel to starogermański odpowiednik słowa piorun, a wald oznacza las. * Grin w języku angielskim znaczy szczerzyć zęby, a Grindelwald słynął ze swojego aroganckiego uśmieszku. * Grindelwald jest małą wioską w Szwajcarii, co ciekawe położoną niecałe 200 km od Czarnej Puszczy w Niemczech. * Gellért Hill '' to wysokie wzgórze z widokiem na rzekę Danubę w Budapeszczie, na Węgrzech. Wzgórze te zostało nazwane na cześć świętego Gerarda, który został zrzucony z owego wzgórza. Za kulisami ]] * Postać Grindelwalda przypomina pod wieloma względami Adolfa Hitlera. Data pojedynku Gellerta z Albusem zbiega się z datą upadku nazistowskich Niemiec, Gellert przyjął starożytny symbol (Insygniów Śmierci), podobnie jak zrobili to naziści (swastyka), a więzienie Nurmengard kojarzy się z Frakonią Norymbergią, gdzie odbyły się procesy nazistów. * W adaptacji filmowej, Gellert mówi Voldemortowi o tym, że Czarna Różdżka leży w grobie Dumbledore'a. Oprócz tego, w filmie Voldemort nie zabija Grindelwalda. * Pierwsza wzmianka o czarnoksiężniku pojawia się w książce ''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (w filmie scena ta została usunięta). * W wywiadzie z lipca 2005, Joanne Kathleen Rowling powiedziała, że Gellert Grindelwald zmarł w roku 1945 (w tym samym, w którym został pokonany przez Dumbledore'a). Informacja ta jest jednak niezgodna z kanonem, ponieważ jak wiadomo z Insygnii Śmierci, Gellert zginął dopiero w 1998 roku zabity przez Voldemorta. * Kiedy Grindelwald został zabity przez Voldemorta w Nurmengardzie, miał 115 lat. * J. K. Rownling potwierdziła, że Dumbledore był gejem i był zakochany w Grindewaldzie. * Różdżka Gellerta jest częścią logo Wizarding World. * Młody Gellert, pojawi się w drugiej części filmu ''Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda''. * Podczas, gdy Grindelwald jest opisywany jako niebieskooki w ''Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz'', w filmie ma różnobarwność tęczówki (heterochromie). Jego prawe oko jest jasnoniebieskie lub szare, a lewe ciemne (możliwe, że czarne). * Do Voldemorta zwraca się jego prawdziwym imieniem, „Tom”. * Grindelwald, był pierwszym znanym uczniem Durmstrangu, przedstawionym w kanonie, chociaż faktem było to, że tam uczęszczał, lecz objawił się tylko w części ''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci''. Zobacz także * Armia Gellerta Grindelwalda * Insygnia Śmierci * Globalna wojna czarodziejów * Symbol Insygniów Śmierci Występowanie thumb|Gellert jako figurka z klocków LEGO. * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * LEGO Dimensions * LEGO Fantastyczne zwierzęta * Pottermore * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć en:Gellert Grindelwald es:Gellert Grindelwald fi:Gellert Grindelwald fr:Gellert Grindelwald nl:Gellert Grindelwald ru:Геллерт Грин-де-Вальд ja:ゲラート・グリンデルバルド tr:Gellert Grindelwald da:Gellert Grindelwald de:Gellert Grindelwald it:Gellert Grindelwald no:Gellert Grindelwald pt-br:Gerardo Grindelwald sv:Gellert Grindelwald uk:Ґелерт Ґріндельвальд zh:盖勒特·格林德沃 Kategoria:Czarnoksiężnicy Kategoria:Czarodzieje nieznanego statusu krwi Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Doliny Godryka Kategoria:Uczestnicy pojedynku w Dolinie Godryka Kategoria:Uczniowie Durmstrangu Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1883 Kategoria:Właściciele Czarnej Różdżki Kategoria:Zmarli w 1998 Kategoria:Jasnowidze